passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Karagni
The Karagni are a large group of twisted men originally located in southern Dur'zun but now spread throughout the entire region and in tribes on Ivanus. They are a dark group of demonic worshippers that have been under the influences of the Zurandakk for ages now. Originally they were respectful men in the old kingdoms of southern Dur'zun but ever since the Demon-King Gurandov managed to expose his silver eyes at the Altar of NigJi and commanded the Karagni people to worship him and carry out the glory of him into Ilanor. Civilization From Peace to Madness The Karagni were a peacful race the large island of Dur'zun was green and its name meant "To Dance" in the Karagni Tongue. Things were like all life before curruption comes it was nice and calm. But then one night during the large annual Celebration of Y'mini the Demon King of the Zundakk Abyss and Lord over the Zurandakk, Gurandov exposed himself to the people. He commanded them to follow in his ways, to build him an army and march his wrath onto the people of Ilanor. He said that the Karagni were chosen, and that he will have no others to make his wars. The Karagni were frightened at first but their Emperor commanded the lands to worship Gurandov. Thus the religion of Zuragism was born. Through the times known as Zagros the Karagni fell to a number of Dark Magics and fell darker and darker. Soon they became what they are today. Dark twisted humans that can barely breathe from the darkness thats inside them. Religion The Karagni's religion is Zuragism but since they are the ones who created it they have the core beliefs and ways of worship that have been diluted from the years of the religion traveling across the lands. They have many dark ways of worship that date back to the religions creation. They show complete humiliation when in the pressence of dark magics they have not mastered and most of the time extreme fear. But in the presence of things they have mastered they show strong control over. They have many darkened practices that still have some of the influences from their old religion. Kingdoms The main kingdoms of the Karagni exist on Dur'zun. There exists three sub-kingdoms of Y'rar, Y'mir, and Hernij, that act somewhat of states and then the large main kingdom Dur'zad that inhabits all of Dur'zun. In southern Ivanus there exists old ruined kingdoms that were created during and destroyed after Mel'vos' reign of Ruin. Ritualistics The Kalimaiya The Kalimaiya is the first step of ritualistic man-hood or woman-hood. It is given to the person at the age of 15 and is a tattoo bearing the Karagni Symbol saying "Gurandov-vaga" Meaning Gurandov-OverKing, or Highest supreme royalty. It is to be given in place of the person choice but must be a visable area such as the chest arms or lower face. It is to be written in deep black ink only and to be written very slow so as to write it perfectly. Usually the tatooing process of the Kalimaiya can take up to 20 hours. The ink used for this tattoo is called Kaliakgo. The Ordeyim The Ordeyim is something only practiced specifically to the Karagni. It includes first at the age of 16 for males and 17 for females to get their eyes gouged out and burned in fires at The Altar of NigJi. If the man or woman screams at all during the gouging they are to be considered weak and immediatly killed with decapitation. After the gouging ceriemony the person is given three days rest to recover with no medical aid to the eyes, they are not given any food or drink in these three days and are deprived of any sleep. Then he or she is to be sent into The Chamber of Orde and doused in strong alchahol and medical treatment on the eye sockets. After all of this is done he or she is to have a meal of raw Bull Meat before moving to the last part of the ritual. The last part of the ritual includes the man or woman is to return to the Altar of NigJi and have a sacred garment known as an Ordeyam is wrapped around the eyes and forehead. Most of the time the colour of an Ordeyam is black for a normal person but for someone of noble blood it is Deep Crimson Red. For the Emperor of the Karagni it is the most finest Silk and thickest silk with deep crimson and gold lettering on the front. After this the ritual is complete and the person is considered a Man or Woman. Though the physical sight is now removed in due time the person practices the Black Magic known as Optikag which is a black magic that allows the person to have a somewhat psychic sight. This ritual and the Ordeyam is a sign of Humiliation towards the Silver Eyes of Gurandov. Derdrmi A Derdrmi is given to a male before he goes into his first battle. What is done is the individual Karagni striped naked and goes into a chamber and is followed by an elderly woman known as a Gabdab, a Gabdab is a person who performed what acts are about to be done. The Gabdab carries with her a small bowl of Kaliakgo ink and after the male is naked the woman takes her hand into the ink covering her whole hand with it then takes the tips of her fingers and sometimes more of the finger such as to the first and second nuckle and presses it hard onto the mans chest implanting a series of dots and thick permanent lines onto the mans chest. For each man the woman chooses what symbol she wishes for the man and presses it onto the mans chest. This creates a rather simple design of five large dots on the mans chest. For royalty only the Derdrmi is in red ink and is a full imprint of the left hand (instead of right hand fingers). This is not done for beauty but only as a marker of remembrance of the mans first battle. Shirkun In Military the Karagni believe in showing that the selected person is a higher rank than the others. Thus be gaining a rank that is above foot soldier in the Karagni Military the selected person gains a tatoo from Kaliakgo Ink across his throat. The symbol is a simple weave in black across the bottom of the throat, then once they gain ranks they get more lines building up to the top of the neck. Shirkun-Duz Once a man has progressed through the Karagni Military to the highest rank ,K'reshin (High General), They are to file all of their teeth down to exact sharp points to declare a fearful look to their appearance. Language The Karagni of Dur'zun speak the ancient language of Y'kirwom. A language that has been in their race for ages P.G. and hasnt changed since its creation. Y'kirwom is speaken very losely and many of the vowels and constanents are not emphasised but rather speaken with fast lose tongues and lips. All constanents except for M, N, D, and B are spoken with lose grasp on the sounds. For instance the letter W in english would have more of a purse to the lips when speaking a word. In Y'kirwom its spoken barely moving the lips. Calligraphy In Y'kirwom there exists two forms of writing, Yadmash and Erennd Yadmash has been around from around the time of the languages creation. It consists of many symbols to make out words instead of syllabaries and alphabettes. An example of Yadmash is seen up above in the Kalimaiya. Erennd is an alphabet that was made somewhat recently. Its only around a hundred years old and is now being used quite often in Dur'zun. Though many traditional people stay with Yadmash. War and Battle The Karagni are a race devoted to war and to carry out the wishes of chaos of their master Gurandov. They took Dur'zun by force in only a short manner. Though they are not supremley spread out like the races of Humans and Elves they are a very strong match for any army. The Karagni fight untill their bodies completly give out. Pain is not an issue for them, if they are mortally wounded they will continue to fight and ignore pain untill their last breath is drawn. Weaponry and Armor Most weaponry for basic infantry is usually three things. Either a very long thin sharp two-handed sword, a series of two short swords or a very long bow used to fight armies inside of city gates from afar. The Karagni are known to stand very far away from the city and let out flocks of sharp arrows that travel extreme distances into their enemies base, while their enemies bases bows or siege weaponry will not reach as far. For royalty the Emperor always carries with him to battle a set of sharp Mithril Knuckle Claws that are the sharpest known weapon in Karagni History. Besides the traditional claws he carries with him two long curved blades which he is mastered in. The Prince however does not carry claws nor dual weilded swords but a large broadsword which he is also mastered in. Royalty The Royalty in the Karagni race is second only to the Royalty of the Zurandakk. The Emperor is the high most leader of the country, the Prince is the second highest usually commanding the headlines of troops in battle while the Emperor stands towards the back overseeing battle. The third highest Royalty are the Stewards. The Stewards are a group of five who govern each Kingdom of Dur'zun and the one Karagni Kingdom on southern Ivanus. Each Steward governs his (In one kingdom Her) kingdom and has lordship over it. Though the Emperor and Prince outrank them and controll the entire Karagni Empire. Creatures of the Karagni Empire While existing in the Karagni Empire there lies the race of the Twisted Humans basically known as The Karagni, the Karagni Empire does not wield only that. It commands many monstrous beasts that some are very rare to come by and some are more common that have lost entire civilizations to the hands of the Karagni. For instance take the native Dragons that used to live in peace on Dur'zun. They were but creatures in their habbitat not bothering the former humans untill the Karagni fell into darkness then the Emperor issued attacks on them and took lordship over them. They now fall under rule of the Karagni Empire. Another notible single beast is the monstrous creature called The Masaguud. This creature is one of the foulest things alive stenching and with each large step it takes shaking the ground it steps on.